Future Polandball Wiki:Chat Guidelines
These chat guidelines outline general standards which should be aware of if they wish to use on this wiki. Guidelines General *'Assume good faith' — As with the rest of the wiki, it should be assumed that users are not looking to actively disrupt the chat unless they prove otherwise. **With this in mind, it is recommended that moderators utilize simple verbal warnings before resorting to disciplinary action and only kick or ban users who continue their disruptive behavior despite being asked to stop. *'Avoid spam' — Excessive allcaps/emote use, long strings of nonsense text, starting every word in a sentence with a capital letter, sending too many messages too quickly, and the like can easily annoy other users. *'Chat is separate from the wiki' — Users who are blocked from the wiki are unable to access chat, but the reverse is not true. Except in certain circumstances, chat issues will not affect a user's status on the wiki. *'Do not push the envelope too far' — Trying to "push your luck" to see how much you can get away with is a bad idea. If you do so repeatedly, moderators will be less likely to assume good faith in future incidents. *'Keep it relatively clean' — As a general rule, conversation should not get too much more explicit than the innuendos found in Polandball itself. **'Inappropriate language' — Using profanity is strongly discouraged, especially when used against another chat member and action will be taken at the discretion of the moderators/admins present at the time. *'Leave the moderation to the moderators' — Feel free to direct other users to these guidelines, but please do not attempt to if you are not a moderator. Doing so may just make the situation worse. **Likewise, if you feel that another user is misbehaving in chat and the issue is not being addressed, please contact a moderator in private rather than confronting the user yourself. *'Lurking is acceptable...' — ...but please be reasonable. If you are in chat for hours at a time without saying anything or responding to any messages, a chatmod may see fit to kick you. *'Note that English is the primary language here' — While it is fine to speak in other languages, please make an effort to be reasonably understandable to your fellow chatters. **This said, do not speak in another language for the purpose of obfuscating your intentions to circumvent any of the other guidelines outlined on this page. *'Private chat is private for a reason' — Unless you need to show a chatmod or an admin something which they need in order to mediate a situation in an informed manner, please keep PMs between you and whoever you are PMing. *'Respect other users' — Do not try to force issues or conversation topics when other users have made it clear that they do not wish to discuss them. If a number of users ask you to stop doing something, please stop doing it. *'Use common sense' — There are lots of things which should just not be done in public internet locations. In particular, posting links to porn, shock sites, or screamers is likely to just get you permanently banned. Category:Browse